Of Knights and God fathers
by smallvillephantom14
Summary: Danny had been shocked when Dora had married one of her most trusted knights, and he was equally as shocked two years later when the couple asked him to be the Godfather for their first born child, Good thing he's good with kids. Though Danny's not sure what his parents will think of his new God son... *Plenty of fluffy family moments!* *After PP!*


**I am going to regret this so much….**

**I should be working on my other stories, I know, but I have writers block! I AM VERY SORRY! OK! **

***Cries* Don't look at me. **

-DP-

Danny had been shocked when Dora had married one of her trusted knights, and he was equally as shocked two years later when the couple asked him to be the Godfather for their first born child.

His Godson's name was Alexander and Danny was entranced the moment he held him. The Baby boy seemed so small and frail tucked up against the halfa's chest. He had his mother's pale blue skin and green eyes, but it appeared that the rest of him seemed to be his father; hence the tuff of fiery purple hair and the square chin.

Danny lightly booped the little boy on his nose, earning a cute belly laugh. He smiled, grin growing even wider when the little one grabbed a hold of his gloved finger.

"Will you accept the title?" Dora asked hesitantly as she watched the halfa interact with her child.

"I'd be honored Dora." Danny replied without hesitance.

Dora grinned "Then bear your shoulder sir Phantom."

Danny blinked and looked up at the dragon queen. "why?"

"So I can mark you with my family's crest, it is tradition that it be done to a child's Godparents." She explained. "It is a mark that will bind you to us that way Alexander's core will view you as family."

Danny still didn't understand, but he reluctantly passed Alexander off to one of Dora's handmaidens and undid his jump suit enough to reveal one of his shoulders.

"It's not going to hurt is it?"

Dora didn't answer; instead she placed her hand flat against his shoulder and closed her eyes in concentration. Soon her hand began to glow a bright white. Danny flinched and clenched his fists as a white hot, burning sensation ran through him but it left just as quickly as it came.

Danny peaked an eye open when he felt Dora's hand lift off his shoulder. He looked at the exposed skin and gasped when he saw the stylized dragon like tattoo. He glanced up at Dora just in time to see her unbundle her sons blanket, revealing the little boys bear chest. She then placed her still glowing hand there.

Alexander burst into tears and an eruption of irrational worry suddenly swept through the halfa. Danny quickly zipped over and practically ripped his Godson from the handmaiden. He used his powers to gently ice over Alexander's sore chest, soothing the burning skin. Danny was shocked to see his DP symbol now imprinted on the child's chest. He looked up to Dora, his eyes silently asking for answers.

"Those marks allow you to sense when he's in trouble or in pain. By the way you just reacted I suspect that you felt that overwhelming worry. That will happen anytime that he needs you." She answered simply. "And if this is how you will act any time he calls on you then I feel like I have made a good decision putting my trust in you, sir phantom."

Danny smiled.

-5 years later -

Danny nervously fiddled with his fingers, as he watched his Parents climb into the back of the Spector speeder. Once everyone was buckled Danny started up the speeder and drove through the portal.

The two adults in the back gasped out loud when they saw the ghost zone for the first time.

"It's beautiful." Maddie whispered in awe, before sheepishly adding on "In a creepy sort of way."

Danny hummed in agreement, a small half smile tugging on his lips. He was glad that his parents were taking it so well. After the whole Disastroid incident they seemed to be constantly stressing over him, and they were always asking questions. This was really the first time that he had decided to share a little piece of his world with them, and he was glad that they were enjoying it as much as he had.

"So where are we off to first Danny boy?" Jack bellowed, his nose was pressed to the speeders window so his normally loud voice was sort of muffled. It was obvious that the older man was spellbound by the ghost zones floating doors and the bursting nebulas that gave way to various different shades of glowing green ectoplasm.

"Well, I'm gonna take you guys to the Dragon kingdom." Danny said. "There are some important people there that I want you guys to meet."

Maddie perked up at that. "Important people?"

Danny smiled. "I'll explain when we get there."

Soon enough the speeder made it to the edge of the kingdom walls, Danny slowed the speeder to a stop in front of the heavily guarded gate and waved hello to the guards that were on duty. He smiled when they eagerly waved back and watched as they quickly pushed the heavy doors open.

Danny turned his attention to his parents. "Alright, Time to get out. Mom, Dad, can you grab your bags."

"Get out? But we've only just come to the castle gates. Why do we have to get out of the speeder?" Maddie asked as she picked up her suite case and climbed out.

Danny smiled sheepishly as he watched his parents climb out of the speeder. "Well the people around here aren't all that into um…..well…..the speeder…or err….anything that has to do with technology really. It makes them uncomfortable."

Maddie raised her eyebrows as she watched Danny hand off the keys to the speeder to one of the guards.

"Hal here," Danny said as he jerked his thumb in the guard's direction. "Is going to go park it were none of the citizens will see it."

Maddie and Jack shared a look but didn't comment any farther. They trusted their son and it was obvious that he had done this many times before.

"Sir Phantom!"

A scrawny looking kid practically bolted into Danny's arms, nearly knocking him over. The halfa laughed and hugged the boy tight, before lightly pushing him away and stooping to his eye level.

"Does Queen Dora know that I'm here?"

"Yes, she asked me to help you into your armour. She wants you to participate in the jousting tournament for tonight's entertainment. She is hoping to make a peace treaty with a rival kingdom tonight; she says that you need to show our competitors that our kingdom—."

"Means business?" Danny guessed with a sigh, and here he thought that he was just going to be able to have a fun visit with his god son and Squire.

"No," the boy's face scrunched up in confusion. "She said 'hold its own in a fight'….. I don't…..Is that one of your worlds sayings?"

"Yup, though it essentially means the same thing." Danny explained with a laugh.

"Alright….if you say so sir."

"Danny," Maddie said with a slight hesitance. After all she felt like she was interrupting them. "Who's this?"

The green haired boy's face paled at the sight of the two, very human, ghost hunters. Apparently the child hadn't noticed them until Maddie spoke. She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face when the young 8 year old boy hid behind her son's leg. It was adorable.

"Oh, right introductions, Sorry." Danny said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Um….Mom, Dad, this is my squire Kent."

Jack blinked "Squire? As in knight in training?"

Danny nodded.

"Wait does that mean that you're a KNIGHT?" Jack blanched.

"Yeah…..it's kinda a long story." Danny shrugged.

The green haired boy, whose name was apparently Kent and was their son's squire, stared at up at Danny with wide shocked eyes.

"Those people are your parents!" he squeaked.

Danny raised an eyebrow at Kent's odd reaction.

"Well, I am part human buddy." Danny deadpanned, giving the young boy an unimpressed look. "And even if I wasn't, what does the code of chivalry say about respect?"

Kent hung his head in shame.

"All knights are to be wary of strangers but still treat them with respect. Knights are also expected to exhibit manners and live by the code….." He murmured.

Danny gave him a tired smile and ruffled the boys green locks. "And what about apologizing?"

Kent cringed. "Always apologize earnestly."

Danny placed a hand on Kent's shoulder and nodded his head towards his parents. Kent's grip on Danny's pant leg tightened as he directed his amethyst gaze towards Jack and Maddie Fenton.

"I—I'm sorry Mr.& Miss. Phantom, I didn't mean to be rude. I just…..I've never met a full human before, I've only heard stories." Kent said as he rubbed the back of his neck, a habit he picked up from spending too much time with Danny.

"Aww, it's alright sweetie. We understand." Maddie chirped with a light laugh. "And we go by Fenton not Phantom."

"Yeah, don't worry about it though Ken!" Jack bellowed as he draped an arm over Maddie's shoulder.

Kent perked up at that, glad that he was so easily forgiven.

"Well," Danny said as he pulled Kent into a noogie, causing the boy to let out giggling protests. "I believe we should get going, after all you got'a help me suit up!"

-DP-

**Well…..What do you guys think…..? Please leave a review! **


End file.
